Gamma
Gamma is a mysterious bounty hunter with a dark past who later joined Holly's Puppy Pound. Appearance Gamma is a young man with long, dark hair and an angular left eye. He wears a red vest, a mahogony shirt, a black tie, red pants, black shoes, a red fedora, and a black cape. He also has a cybernetic right eye. Gamma is taller than TJ, making him the tallest staff member of Holly's Puppy Pound. When he runs his dojo, he wears a dark red Chinese jacket, black pants, and black karate slippers. After three years, Gamma grew a goatee, has longer hair and now wears a trenchcoat instead of his cape. Whenever he gets enraged, his hair waves upwards and his cybernetic eye turns red. Personality Gamma is a cold and dark individual. Although he never shows it at first, Gamma proves to be an ally of Holly and the Pound Puppies that he eventually becomes a staff member of Holly's Puppy Pound. He has a deep hatred for people who neglect or treat their pets badly. Gamma even shows no mercy toward the people he encounters and does anything to protect puppies and kittens, even if it means "making a few sacrifices". He is still traumatized by the death of his parents when they were killed in an accident. He speaks in a low and rough voice. Despite being more mature than his friends, Gamma was easily annoyed by Dumbo and his stupidity, in which Gamma replies "Can you be any more stupid?". It was until Gamma learned to tolerate Dumbo. Gamma will even resort to desperate measures, such as knocking out Antonio's doll during a battle. He is also short-tempered and will quickly lash out at those who provoke him, such as TJ's crying, although he can be calmed by Iris. Gamma's favorite food is taffy apples and coffee. Despite his dark personality, he is friendly toward the Pound Puppies and Pound Purries and is sympathetic towards his friends. He also acts like his friends' father figure. Since Antonio reformed, Gamma became good friends with him. Gamma can also be calm and approachable to his friends. His favorite past-time his playing his ocarina. Gamma is also intelligent. He shares a special bond with Puzzle, Anchor, Crystal, Kawasenshi, and Iris. Gamma is also good friends with Sarge. He also has a sense of humor and will laugh at the younger puppies and kittens' make-believe games. However, his silent but deadly personality still remains. He also has no tolerance against prejudicial people. Despite the fact that he attends weddings and congratulates his friends who are married, Gamma has no interest in romance. In fact, he even founded a group dedicated to swear themselves from getting married. Like Anchor, his old enemy is Bartholomew Barracuda. He has recently developed a rivalry with TJ and Marcus. Anchor and Crystal affectionately call him "Uncle Gamma". Though Gamma seems to remain stoic, Gamma will sometimes show a shocked look on his face. He has a strong dislike against pop music. He often hangs out with Stuffy and Sarge when they drink coffee. Gamma shows strong support toward LGTBs. Sometimes, Gamma has a strict fatherly personality and is concerned for his friends' safety. Whenever someone gives him a death threat, Gamma is not afraid to lash out and threaten his or her life in return. He has zero tolerance for bad jokes. Ability Gamma has super speed, super strength, and his cybernetic eye can help him analyze the person's personality. With his endless array of weapons, Gamma proves that "I never miss". His sword is strong enough to cut through everything, even metal and stone. He is also a ninja. He can also play the drums and the ocarina. Since Gamma is a cyborg, he can breathe fire and ice. His cyborg body can withstand everything, even water. He also masters the power of telekinesis. Despite his dark exterior, his heart is pure enough to have puppy power. With puppy power, he can teleport to any location with the greatest of ease. He can also shrink or grow at will. He also carries an endless supply of pistols that shoot lasers and proves to be an excellent marksman. His cybernetic eye can change colors. He also carries a shadow pistol, which was given to him as a gift by Sarge's soul. Like Howler, Gamma is a skilled inventor. He is also a master of various styes of martial arts. Like Ramon, Gamma runs a dojo and was responsible for training most of the heroes, including the PoundRaizers and the Minks. He is also skilled using Dark Cloud's sword. He also carries seven laser rifles, brass knuckles, a bazooka, a machete, an ax, two knives, a tonfa, a baton, and a machine gun that emits lasers. He is also equipped with medical supplies in case of emergencies. He can also emit a lemur call to stop commotion or for distraction. After three years, Gamma has also created a miniature version of himself called Mini-Gamma, which can emit powerful laser beams from its eyes. He also made a giant aircraft that can carry all of his friends and has good piloting and driving skills. Trivia Gamma is a fan made character created by Rigsrigsrigs10918. His real name is Geraldo Masterson. It was revealed that Gamma was in an car accident, causing the loss of his right eye and most of his body and resulting in the cybernetics that Gamma has equipped. Gamma is one of the darkest fan-made characters. He was born in Denver, Colorado. Category:Fan made Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:What If's Category:Neutral Characters Category:Adults Category:Siblings Category:Swordsmen Category:Staff members of Holly's Puppy Pound Category:Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Orphans Category:Gamma's Family Category:Users of Puppy Power Category:Geniuses Category:Non-Romantics Category:Inventors Category:Veterinarians Category:Rivals Category:Magic Users Category:Drivers Category:Godparents